


Do as your pleasures are

by torches



Category: The Hunger (1983)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It probably means nothing. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do as your pleasures are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dingsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingsi/gifts).



"Her bed is India; there she lies, a pearl -"

Sarah returns to this line often. It's a curious thing, the way Troilus speaks of Cressida throughout the play. She wonders, she notes, she reasons. It probably means nothing.

Probably.

The memories of what passed between Miriam and herself are never far from the surface of her thoughts. There are some questions she'll never have the answer to. Answers are thin on the ground; everything is uncertain and new - even now.

She wonders at what the answers would be, but what else is this life for, except the cultivation of mysteries?


End file.
